


In the Shadows

by ontheraggin



Series: Fun times in Stardew Valley [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: When you get lower in the mines, you start to come across some stronger monsters. Sometimes those monsters don't exactly want to kill you, however...





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I play Stardew Valley with a furry mod, this may come across in the story.
> 
> While I always write everyone involved having fun and enjoying themselves, the consent in this situation is dubious at best. If that's going to be upsetting, feel free to click away now!

Thanks to a little perseverance, almost-stubborn determination, and some sheer dumb luck, Christi has finally managed to get ahold of some better tools and a better weapon that now has her traveling through some of the lower levels of the mines. She found it almost surprising how quickly she passed through some of the upper levels when she finally made her upgrades- her pickaxe breaks through rocks with ease and she’s able to slice these green slimes right in half!

Now that she’s in even lower levels, however, it’s starting to get difficult again. She expected as much, really, but she won’t let it bother her at all. She’s managed to get this far, she can go even further with another upgrade! The only thing that’s started bothering her now is how incredibly dark everything was... There’s a few scattered torches from previous explorers, but it seemed like the miners themselves didn’t really get this far down. Or at least they didn’t linger there. There were no more lanterns hanging on the walls to help guide her way, just a stray torch here and there.

This darkness made it incredibly difficult to see some of the various monsters that lingered there. There were golems that blended in to the dark rock surrounding them, lumbering out of the darkness like rock-coated zombies and making Christi nearly jump out of her skin every time one came at her. She hated them! But at least they seemed to not know what they were doing, simply wandering about aimlessly and not even seeming to register her presence. She could cut them down in a few minutes.

The beasts she really had to watch out for were those shadow monsters. While the ones she dubbed as the Shamans were easy to point out from their colorful masks and staffs standing out in the darkness, it was the big thuggish Brutes that were difficult to see until they were right up on her. Not to mention they took nearly all of her energy just to cut one down, heaven forbid she come across two! She’s learned now to simply avoid those brutes, even leaving her mining expedition early if she had to simply to avoid them. It’s better to go home disappointed than be dragged out of the mines half-dead...

This time down in the darkness seemed to be going smoothly so far. She’s not run into any of those shadowy brutes, she’s barely even come across a few of those golems. It’s just been a few annoying slimes and plenty of ore for her to mine up! This was a perfect day for mining!

At least, until she goes on to the next lower level. It was pitch black save for one sad, lonely torch off to the side. With the tiny bit of light there is, Christi can already see the gleam of one of those shaman masks in the dark. Great... If there’s one shadow beast, there’s gonna be more. She raises her sword in one hand while she busts out one of her own torches with the other. She can take out that shaman easier than the brutes, so she’s going to go ahead and go right for it. If she’s lucky, it’ll be the only shadow creature there...

While Christi made sure to keep her eyes open and take constant peeks around her in the darkness, she would make her way over to where the shaman had blocked itself off with various large stones. She’ll have to either climb across or find another way... They just always have to be such a pain in the ass... She’d pause that thought when she catches some movement out of the corner of her eye. 

When she turns to see what had moved, the shaman raises its staff and shakes it, rattling the various trinkets tied to the top. Then it actually seemed to hiss something- Christi had never heard one of them speak before! While she tried to hear what it was saying, it thrusts its staff forward and a red burst of light suddenly shot from between the rocks and hit her in the chest. It was a strong enough blast to knock her off her feet and she lands a few feet back with a heavy thud. 

Though the knock back and fall itself knocked the wind out of her, Christi is surprised that the blast actually didn’t really hurt her. In fact, she felt a warmth beginning to spread out from where it struck her, leaving her skin tingling and hot. She wondered what was happening just before the warmth actually spreads all the way down to between her legs and she felt like her womb itself suddenly shudders inside her. She lets out a sort of embarrassing noise at the feeling and squirms, pressing her legs together even as she almost immediately grows soaking wet, already almost dripping right through her panties. 

Christi knew this feeling... Heat! This wasn’t even the proper time for that, yet it felt like when she was enduring one of her worst days while right in the middle of it! Did that monster somehow induce it in her with that weird little magical burst? Of all things to shoot at her, why would it choose that?! Though... To be fair, it does seem to be leaving her quite distracted now. She doesn’t even realize that what had caused the movement that got her attention before was now striding towards her.

Christi yelps when her leg is suddenly grabbed in a big, strong hand, lifted up until her hips are practically off the rocky floor underneath her. The shadow brute glares down at her with those hollow eyes that seemed to pass right through it, wisps of smoke-like shadows trailing up into a point on its head. Christi felt like she should be afraid, that she should break free and run for it, but she found herself unable to put up much of a fight as the beast raises that one leg of hers, forcing her into a sort of spreading position.

The warmth that had spread over Christi’s body from that magical attack was now a burning heat that left her squirming for any form of relief. Strangely, the spot where the brute was holding her seemed to be eased from that discomfort... Was it touch that was helping? Was it only the monster’s touch? Her own hands trying to press over her arms and middle don’t seem to be doing the job... 

“C’mon already...” Christi finds herself muttering as she looks back up to the shadow brute, trembling in its grasp. What was she even saying? Is she encouraging it on? What is she encouraging? Her head is spinning, she doesn’t really know what’s happening but she isn’t surprised when the monster’s free hand comes up to rub at the now soaked and sticky crotch of her shorts. The feeling was almost electric, making her hips jolt and drawing a deep moan out of her as the monster rubs firmly against that spot.

Then Christi is suddenly dropped back to the ground, the brute releasing her leg to now grasp at that wet fabric with both hands. She can only give a weak ‘no!’ as shorts and panties both are torn apart to get to what waited underneath. Her hot skin shudders at the sudden exposure to the cool air of the mines, practically dripping heavily enough now to feel moisture starting to trickle over her thighs.

The shadow brute doesn’t wait at all after tearing away that only barrier, one hand grabbing her leg again while he draws in close. Christi can’t help but groan and shiver as she felt him press into her, almost coming right as the monster buries himself to the hilt within her. He was as thick as the rest of his shadowy body, filling her up near to bursting, yet that shadowy semi-spectral form of his left him feeling sort of squishy... It was pleasant, almost...

Christi isn’t given time to really appreciate the strange body of the shadow creature before he begins to thrust into her. It was still a monster after all, almost bestial, and the deep and needy humps into her definitely reflected that. The otherwise quiet floor of the mines echoed now with the sound of Christi’s moans and their bodies slapping wetly together, a perverse symphony that made her blush as she heard it surrounding them. She didn’t care, though. Her body was on fire and almost every rough thrust from that massive cock made her head spin.

Just when she felt as though she were going to pass out from pleasure, the brute suddenly pauses in his thrusts. Christi’s vision swims back enough to catch sight of the shaman from before now leaning in, hissing and muttering in a small spat with the brute before she’s suddenly being shifted about. The brute shifts a bit more to the side, hand on her leg shifting now to her knee and forcing it up closer to her body, spreading her even more lewdly. It was when the shaman shifts behind her that she finally understood what was going on. He wanted in on the action.

Christi couldn’t even moan as she felt that new cock begin to push into her ass, only able to suck in a gasping breath as she feels as though she’s being filled impossibly full. Her hand grasps at a rock sticking out of the floor while the other pushes uselessly against the hips of the monster behind her as he slides further and further into her until he too is buried to the hilt. There’s a pause as both monsters seemed to enjoy the twitching and squeezing of her overstimulated body, but it doesn’t last long.

Christi’s voice raises to squeals when they begin their thrusting, first slowly starting to push in while the other pulls out, but soon simply humping hard into her regardless of what the other was doing. They moved like beasts in heat themselves, only focused on having a chance at that sweet release regardless of how she may take it. Christi could only barely hold on as she’s used, panting hard with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes roll upwards in pleasure. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more, there’s a grunt and the brute pushes in as hard and deep as he could. Christi felt as though the tip of his cock managed to nestle right in against her womb before it began to twitch within her. The feeling of her body practically drinking up the dark seed pouring into her while the shaman was still thrusting needfully into her ass made Christi come hard. Her toes curl in her shoes and her hips buck, drool escaping her mouth as she cries out. The pleasure seemed to drag on for as long as the brute kept pumping his come into her, taking several moments until she felt almost bloated before he finally grunts again and pulls out of her.

Before Christi could really get used to the feeling of being stuffed full of come, she would hear some more shuffling about. She forces her swimming vision to focus more around her and she realizes now there were at least a few other shadow brutes surrounding them now! Where the hell did these guys come from?! When there’s one, there’s usually others, but holy shit! Surely they can’t be expecting her t-

The next brute doesn’t waste time in taking the first one’s spot, pushing her leg up to spread her enough to thrust right in. This one moves just as needfully as the first, thrusting in deep with every stroke and just focusing on getting himself off. It doesn’t take long for Christi to climax again, this time her body squeezing hard enough for the shaman in her ass to press in to deposit his own seed. Her head is spinning when the next shadow being moves up in the line, taking that vacant spot for his own pleasure.

Christi couldn’t stop any of this, only able to scramble to hold on where she can and letting those waves of pleasure crash over her whenever they swell up. Every monster that fucked her so far seemed to at least squeeze one orgasm out of her, the resulting squeezing and twitching of her aching body seeming to milk them in return. 

One brute decided he didn’t want to wait much longer and there’s some fussing and hissing above her as he pushes his way between her legs. It’s an awkward fuss between the three, but it’s resolved when she feels another thick cock force its way into her aching cunt. She gasps and whimpers as that already-full sensation is now filled even further, body clenching down on those rigid members in a weak attempt to keep them from moving and breaking her. It was a small hope that didn’t last as they begin their rough thrusting, disregarding each other in their attempt to get their own pleasure. 

Another brute that didn’t want to wait his turn had a better idea and moved up towards Christi’s gasping, drooling mouth. She finds herself wrapping her lips around one of those thick shadowy members, sucking weakly as he simply humps against her face like the others were below. Those shadows held a rather strange taste, but at least it wasn’t entirely unpleasant... 

Christi found herself slipping in and out of consciousness as every hole in her body is completely ravaged, mind swimming in a continuous sea of pleasure now as each orgasm seemed to crash into her one right after the other. She found herself bucking her hips in time to some of their thrusting, eager for the next flood of hot semen to fill her and for the next brute to begin his thrusting. She was even sucking eagerly on whoever was filling her throat now, licking and swallowing around him well enough that some didn’t even thrust anymore as much as pushed into her mouth and let her work them over until they blow their load straight into her ever-swelling stomach. She could even barely register some had grabbed her hands now to stroke themselves, too eager to wait for a free spot, making use of every available part of her.

It felt like this went on for ages, each monster taking their turn with whatever part of her they could get ahold of, each seeming to prolong that heat that had taken over her and forcing her through more orgasms. It soon just became one singular white haze of pleasure. When it all finally died down, Christi would regain herself just as the last monster blows his load into her already-stuffed womb. She’s left to lay there on the floor when he pulls out and wanders back off into the shadows, satisfied.

Christi shudders as she feels globs of come finally starting to ooze out of her, not having much of a chance to be squeezed out between beasts. With a little push, a copious amount actually bubbles out of her with an embarrassingly loud splatter. She can only catch her breath for the moment, sticky and covered inside and out with those monsters’ seed... 

The one clear thought she finally managed to create now stood out loud and clear- she needs to get out of here. Most of the monsters have wandered back off, some were dozing along the mine walls nearby, but who knows how long that will last... and if they’re going to be ready for a second round when they wake up. 

Christi rolls over and crawls over to where she had dropped her sword, simply sheathing it for now. Quietly, she creeps away from most of those slumbering monsters before she manages to stumble to her feet and wobbles her way to the elevator. She flinches when the loud ding sounds, but she darts in through those doors as soon as they open. She sees one of the brutes stir and look up right before the doors close, but she doesn’t care. She’s free.

She’s going to do her best to simply go the back way home and avoid everybody. It was late enough now that everyone else should be asleep... She just needs to take a shower and go to bed. 

Though admittedly... As she makes her way back home, she finds herself mentally recalling what number floor in the mines that was. Just for future reference...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my stories, perhaps follow me on twitter! The username is the same :*


End file.
